Manners
'''Manners '''is a Wiggles 1999 episode. Synposis The Wiggles talk about manners. Plot “Get Ready to Wiggle” The Wiggles are sitting on their front porch getting ready to rehearse their latest song. Just when they are about to start, Captain Feathersword interrupts, and the Wiggles remind him to say “excuse me”. The Wiggles try again, but Captain interrupts with an “excuse me”, and the Wiggles tell him to wait until they finish speaking. The Wiggles try again, but Captain Feathersword stares at them and asks “Excuse me, can I interrupt?” Captain forgets what he was going to say so he tells them to go on. They try starting again, and suddenly Captain remembers and interrupts properly again. Henry and his band are waiting for the Wiggles! Oops, looks like Greg forgot to tell the others too, so they all apologize to Captain. Officer Beaples shows up and reminds the Wiggles to Thank Captain Feathersword. Captain responds, “well thank you for thanking me” and just as a chain reaction is about to get going, Officer Beaples interrupts. (Captain could've just said "You're Welcome" instead of thanking the Wiggles for thanking him.) Dorothy recites a poem about someone she likes. The poem is about Anthony and how he has good manners. Murray is playing with his sunglasses, and asks the Wiggles what would happen if we all didn’t have noses. They talk about things they couldn’t do. Then Greg thinks, if we didn’t have a nose, we couldn’t smell fire and that would be dangerous. Then they smell another scent, it’s bread from the oven! Computer graphic generated penguins build a snowman and out pops Jeff! Henry and Greg get ready for the song “Henry's Underwater Big Band” Captain Feathersword shows Wags some commands, and even has his pirate crew demonstrate, but Wags won’t listen. Pirate Charlie suggests he use the magic word. Captain asks Wags to sit, Please, and he does! Captain is amazed and says “Well blow me down!” and the pirates oblige and literally blow him down. “Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!” Greg is trying to pull the rabbit out of his hat again, and Anthony suggests Greg try to be polite. Greg asks the rabbit to please come out, but the rabbit doesn’t. Anthony thinks Greg was being insincere. Greg tries again and finally he acts sincere, but the rabbit comes out. Outside that is. Greg remarks "I am going back to magician school". Group square dance Greg tried politeness and other ideas to get the rabbit out of his hat, but nothing works. Greg says “Fine then, goodbye” and leaves. A little sign sticks out of the hat. It reads “Bye”. }} Gallery GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadyToWiggle-Manners.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" on TV MurrayandJeffinManners.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinManners.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Manners.jpg|The Wiggles start practicing their song. File:CaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|But then, Captain Feathersword arrives. File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheProWigglyHumansinManners.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans File:Manners4.jpg|Greg tells Captain to use manners JeffinManners.jpg|Jeff File:Manners5.jpg|Captain Feathersword thanks Greg for the idea. File:Manners6.jpg|Captain leaves File:Manners7.jpg|Jeff talks about the idea. File:Manners8.jpg|The Wiggles continue but then... File:Manners9.jpg|Captain arrives again File:Manners10.jpg File:Manners11.jpg File:Manners12.jpg File:Manners13.jpg File:Manners14.jpg File:Manners15.jpg File:Manners16.jpg File:Manners17.jpg File:Manners18.jpg File:Manners19.jpg File:Manners20.jpg File:Manners21.jpg File:Manners22.jpg File:Manners23.jpg File:Manners24.jpg File:Manners25.jpg File:Manners26.jpg File:Manners27.jpg File:Manners28.jpg File:Manners29.jpg File:Manners30.jpg File:Manners31.jpg File:Manners32.jpg File:Manners33.jpg File:Manners34.jpg File:Manners35.jpg File:OfficerBeaplesinManners.jpg|Officer Beaples greets the Wiggles File:Manners37.jpg|and tells them they forgot something. File:Manners38.jpg|The Wiggles confused what they forget. File:Manners39.jpg|"Uh-oh! I think I know what we forgot! We forgot..." File:Manners40.jpg|""Thank you, Captain Feathersword".'" File:Manners41.jpg|"Thank you, Captain Feathersword," File:Manners42.jpg|"for giving a message to Henry." File:Manners43.jpg|"Thank you for thanking me." File:Manners44.jpg File:DorothyinManners.jpg|Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthony'sManners.jpg|Dorothy reciting her manners poem File:Manners46.jpg File:MurrayinManners.jpg|Murray File:Manners48.jpg File:Manners49.jpg File:Manners50.jpg File:GreginManners.jpg|Greg File:Manners52.jpg File:Manners53.jpg File:AnthonyinManners.jpg|Anthony File:Manners55.jpg File:Manners56.jpg File:Manners57.jpg File:Manners58.jpg File:Manners59.jpg File:Manners60.jpg File:Manners61.jpg File:Manners62.jpg File:Manners63.jpg File:Manners64.jpg File:Manners65.jpg File:Manners66.jpg File:Manners67.jpg File:HotPotsinManners.jpg|Hot Pots File:TheWigglesandHotPots.jpg|The Wiggles and Hot Pots File:Manners69.jpg File:TheOtherWigglesandHotPots.jpg File:Manners71.jpg File:Manners72.jpg File:Manners73.jpg File:Manners74.jpg File:Manners75.jpg File:ThePenguins.jpg|The penguins File:ThePenguins2.jpg|Penguin making a snowman File:ThePenguins3.jpg File:ThePenguins4.jpg File:ThePenguins5.jpg|Snowman File:ThePenguins6.jpg|The little penguins destroying snowman JeffandthePenguins.jpg|Jeff and the penguins HenryinManners.jpg|Henry asks everyone if they're ready. GregandHenryinManners.jpg|"Ready, Wiggles?" Manners79.jpg|Greg says they're ready Manners80.jpg|"A-1, A-2, A-3" GregandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-MannersRainbowTitle.png|Rainbow title TomtheTroutinTVSeries2.jpg|Tom CassietheCatfishinTVSeries2.jpg|Cassie HenryandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry and Jeff Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-1999.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" MurrayandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:Manners81.jpg File:Manners82.jpg File:Manners83.jpg File:Manners84.jpg File:Manners85.jpg File:TheFriendlyPiratesinManners.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:Manners87.jpg File:Manners88.jpg File:Manners89.jpg File:PirateCharlieinManners.jpg|Pirate Charlie File:CaptainFeatherswordandPirateCharlie.jpg File:CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Charlie and Rudolf File:Manners93.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Wags and Captain File:Manners95.jpg File:ThePiratesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninManners.jpg|The pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninManners.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" File:GregandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Manners98.jpg File:Manners99.jpg File:Manners100.jpg File:Manners101.jpg File:Manners102.jpg File:Manners103.jpg File:Manners104.jpg File:Manners105.jpg File:Manners106.jpg File:Manners107.jpg File:Manners108.jpg File:Manners109.jpg File:Manners110.jpg File:Manners111.jpg File:Manners112.jpg File:Manners113.jpg File:Manners114.jpg File:Manners115.jpg File:Manners116.jpg File:Manners117.jpg|Greg and Anthony seeing that the rabbit has run away File:Manners118.jpg|"I'm going back to magician school." File:TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglesinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheLandWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheMannersDance.jpg|"The Manners Dance" BenandMurray.jpg|Ben and Murray AnthonyandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Anthony and Charmaine TheWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinManners.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinManners.jpg|Henry and Wags TheAwakeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinManners.jpg|Anthony and Murray BenandAnthony.jpg|Ben and Anthony TheOtherWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandBen.jpg|Greg and Ben BenMurray.jpg|Pirate Ben TheOtherWigglesinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group WagsandBenMurray.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray DorothyandWagsinManners.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffandWagsinManners.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginManners.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:GreginMannersEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue File:Manners120.jpg File:GregPerforminghisMagicinManners.jpg|Greg performing his magic File:Manners122.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazoot. Disappear, you big bowl of fruit." File:Manners123.jpg File:Manners124.jpg File:Manners126.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazat. Make the rabbit come out of my hat." File:Manners127.jpg File:Manners128.jpg File:Manners129.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazuny. Come out of the hat, little bunny.'" File:Manners127.jpg File:Manners130.jpg File:Manners131.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazabbit. Please come out of the hat, little rabbit." File:Manners127.jpg File:Manners132.jpg File:Manners133.jpg|"Okay then, don't come out of the hat, rabbit. Goodbye. I'm leaving." File:Manners134.jpg File:Manners135.jpg|A "Bye" picket sign Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episode Galleries